Innocent chii
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Chii sees finds something that will make hideki very happy:P


**Hey guyysss:P This is a chobits fanfiction. I do not own chobits. I hope you guys like It and please leave a nice review and ya. Rated M. For lemons! 3 **

**Innocent Chii**

It was a Sunday and Hideki had the day all to himself. He was in his one bedroom apartment with his cute robot Chii, wondering what he was going to do with his day off. Chii and Hideki would watch TV as Chii would be amused from all the commercials and shows there were on the TV. Each time she'd see a commercial her eyes would get big and she'd say the thing that was on the TV and jump around with excitement. A commercial came on for women's razors.

_Do you want your legs to be smooth and not hairy? Then you should go get splendid. The number one razor to work for women across Japan. Its soft handle makes it better for you to get all of_ the_ hairs off! Go buy Splendid razors!_

Chii looked at the TV in awe, her eyes big as saucers. She stood up jumping around saying "Razors! Razors!" Hideki looked at her laughing. Her tight white lace dress made her bounce nicely, and Hideki noticed this as she would jump around some more. Chii's dress came from Hideki's landlord, and my god was it too tight. It was a short white dress with lace as the sleeves and as to why Hideki's landlord would wear something like that and then give it to Chii? He had no idea, but he loved the way it fit her. Just as he was staring at her she looked over at him and walked towards him.

"Chii?" She said tilting her head looking innocent.

He snapped out of it and smacked himself for a small punishment for even thinking about Chii _that way. _Of course he had thought about it many times, he just didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He stood up and patted Chii on the head.

"I'm gonna go in my room okay?"

"Chii?" Chii said as she sat on the floor watching TV again. He went into his room and shut the door behind him. He was sexually unstable. He had for so long wanted Chii to do things to him that were only in his fantasies, but he didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable. He went and laid down on his bed sighing as he reached for his book on his bedside table and began reading.

* * *

><p>Out in the living roomkitchen area Chii was watching TV commercials. She was jumping around so much that she accidentally knocked over some of Hideki's "DVD's" (hint hint.) Chii bent down to pick them up when she read the titles to these DVD's. One of them had the title called "Sweet touch." She looked down at the DVD wondering what it was about. She turned on the DVD player and stuck the DVD in. She sat down waiting for the movie to come on. It came on, and it showed a girl in her bra and underwear walking around a guy in a chair. "Underwear!" Chii yelled out as she pointed at the TV. Chii kept watching to see what would happen to the girl in her underwear and bra. She was touching him all over as she bent down and unzipped his pants and out came his little "Friend." Chii turned her head at the TV confused as to what that was and kept watching. The girl on the TV was leaning down and licked the top of his penis as he moaned.

"Do you like that?" The girl said as she grabbed his balls massaging them.

Chii had no idea that this was part of a boys body. She always thought that a boys body would be the same as a girls body. She kept watching to see what would happen next. The girl on the TV began to rub up and down on the boys cock sucking at the tip as she did so. He was groaning and thrusting his cock into her mouth. About five minutes later white stuff exploded from the tip of his penis and it filled her mouth.

"That felt so good baby, you make me happy." The guy said grinning at her. The girl on the TV smiled and the DVD went off. Chii sat there in shock. She didn't know that doing that to a man apparently would "feel good" but she wanted to try it. Chii was thinking of how happy it could make Hideki if she did that to him. She thought to herself in her head.

"If I did that to Hideki, he'd be happy forever!"

She walked into Hideki's room and shut the door behind her.

"Chii?" Hideki said. "Whats wrong?"

Chii walked over to Hideki and got on top of him on the bed. Hideki started freaking out.

"CHII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He said getting really nervous because Chii was on top of him, in a tight dress for that matter.

Chii giggled. "I'm going to make Hideki happy!" Chii said as she grabbed his pants zipper.

"UM.. WHAT?!" Hideki said his face getting redder. Chii unzipped his pants and saw that there was another piece of clothing. She ran the tip of her fingers along his length in his boxers. Hideki gasped and started getting erect. She got her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and started pulling them down. She noticed that his penis looked exactly like the one in the DVD that she watched. She was filled with Joy because she had always wanted to make Hideki happy and she found a way to do it. Hideki sat on the bed and couldn't believe what Chii was doing. He didn't know what Chii was doing but to be honest, but he liked what she was doing. Of course he wouldn't admit that to himself though. Chii kept going and lightly grabbed his penis. Hideki groaned.

"Chii p- please st-stop." Hideki said stuttering. Chii looked up at him and was scared that she was doing something wrong. Hideki looked at her, her eyes watering up.

"Did Chii do something wrong?" Chii said almost close to crying.

"No! Of course not!" Hideki said. He didn't want to upset her so he let her continue. He wondered why he was letting her do this, but if it made her happy he would let her do whatever she wanted to do.

Chii grabbed his penis again and she licked his tip. Hideki groaned and bucked his hips at the sight of Chii licking his tip. She continued and grabbed his balls and started massaging them. She brought her head down and started sucking his tip while rubbing her hand up and down his cock while her other hand massaging his balls. Chii noticed that the tip of his cock was very sensitive so she'd brush her tongue over the top very gently. Hideki was moaning louder as she continued this action, he grabbed Chii's hair and threw his head back as she kept sucking. She continued this and licked his balls going all the way up to the tip of his penis.

Hideki shut his eyes and was gasping for air. It felt so good that he knew he was going to cum eventually. Chii kept sucking his tip and massaging his balls until a little white stuff came out and she got excited. She sucked even harder wanting more to come out.

"CHII!" Hideki yelled as his sperm came gushing out of his cock all into her mouth. Chii swallowed all of his cum as some of it came out of her mouth and landed on her dress. Hideki finished and Chii sat up with his cum all over her face.

"Is Hideki happy?!" Chii said smiling with sperm all over her.

"Yes Chii. I'm very happy." Hideki said hugging Chii.

**Yay! So that was it! Hoped you guys liked it and if you did leave a comment below saying you did! So ya this is my first Chobits fanfiction so please don't be harsh. Anyways I'm gonna go eat something now because my stomach is making the rumblies. But ya leave a review and I love you guys to the moon and back! 3 **


End file.
